Remember When
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: "And in top stories tonight, International Rescue, informally known as the Thunderbird's, has gone offline permanently, following the death of two of their members." Do I really need to say more? One-shot. Character death, duh.


_**A/N: I don't know what on Earth possessed me to write this. I hope it wasn't a demon. I'll have to call the Winchesters. And I'm really not in the mood to write extended authors notes, so just read it. (And review it, if you would be so kind.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this? Fine. I don't own the Thunderbirds. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Remember When**

**Gordon's POV**

"_And in top stories tonight, International Rescue, informally known as the Thunderbird's, has gone offline permanently, following the death of two of their members. A spokesperson for the organization has stated that-" _

I hit the button on the remote for the TV, shutting it off. I couldn't believe that they were still playing that stupid news footage. It had been four weeks, the world knew! But for some reason, everyone felt the need to throw it in my face! I purposely avoided the internet, TV, and all other forms of media.

"I was watching that!" My blonde brother yelled, from his spot on the couch.

"And now you're not!" I yelled back. "Why are you still here anyway! I said two days, then you get a hotel!"

"Maybe I was leaving in a few minutes!" He yelled back.

"Good!" I responded, before turning and walking out of the room. Shortly after the accident, I had moved off Tracy Island and into my dad's apartment in New York City. And now the blonde that somehow passed for my brother was staying with me for some reason I could care less about. I had left the island, not looking back.

And I had promised both my dad and myself that as soon as I could, I would move out and get my own place. I just hadn't really gotten around to it yet. As I walked into my bedroom on the second floor, I heard a sound that sounded a lot like glass breaking. "John!" I yelled in frustration, turning around and moving into the hallway.

"Sorry! Its just a plate! I'm leaving now!" John turned and walked out the door, leaving me to clean up the mess. I hated my brothers sometimes.

"_Thunderbird 1 to... May... Mayday!" The call panicked me, and I rapidly flipped the row of switches under my hand, opening a communications channel to Thunderbird 1 and routing the audio to Thunderbird 5 and Tracy Island._

__

"Scott! Whats going on!" I yelled.

"We...know! The...gyro...are...failing...can't control her...I-" A loud explosion rocked the Earth and lit up the sky, and I shielded my eyes from the light. After it died down, I stared at the giant fireball the explosion had created, over the trees in the distance.

_"Thunderbird 1, please respond." My dad's voice echoed from Mobile Control, but I ignored it, instead going into total shock._

_

* * *

_

**Virgil's POV**

I sighed and put another piece of food in my mouth. "Thanks Grandma." I said, almost automatically. After the accident, I had moved back to our home in Kansas, with my grandmother.

"Your welcome Virgil. Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks Grandma." The old woman nodded and walked out of the dining room, leaving me alone. After finishing the wonderful food my grandmother made for me, I did the dishes before heading for the living room. I had been sleeping there, much to Grandma's dismay, but she allowed it.

I could always go back to my old room, but I couldn't handle it. Scott and I had shared the room, and it didn't feel right. I sank down on the couch just as my phone rang. I reluctantly reached for the iDevice on the coffee table, answering it, with a reluctance that could only be described as "against my will." "What do you want John?"

"Nothing. I just need to talk."

"Well call Kyrano. He's a great listener." I said, already pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Wait!" John yelled. I froze, and pulled my arm back.

"What?" I said, with an unintentional edge to my voice.

"Tell Grandma I'll be coming back tomorrow. Gordon just kicked me out. I think."

"What do you mean _you think_?" I asked.

"We kind of fought and I left. That's it."

"That's great. See you tomorrow." I said, before hanging up on my older brother.

"_Thunderbird 1 to...May...Mayday!" The call sounded through Thunderbird 2's speakers, and I froze. I could only sit and wait. I had no idea why Scott was calling mayday, and it scared the crap out of me. A moment later, I heard Gordon's voice. _

"_Scott! What's going on!" Gordon was obviously panicking._

_"We...know! The...gyro...are...failing...can't control her...I-" A loud explosion rocked the Earth, sending vibrations through my crafts hull, and I had to shield my eyes from the blinding light, which Thunderbird 2's automatic sun filter brought to an acceptable level. I stared at the flaming wreckage, which was quickly falling to the ground.  
_

"_Thunderbird 1, please respond." I heard my dad's voice, but I didn't listen. I just sat there, in shock._

_

* * *

_

**John's POV**

I got in my car and pulled out of the private parking lot, turning left, headed for the airport. Gordon just kicked me out, I think, and Virgil was no help. In other words, I was having a _great _day.

I had been on a short trip for a few Tracy Enterprises matters, and I had decided to stop by and see Gordon for a day or two before heading back to the island. I would prefer to be on Thunderbird 5, with its silence and solitary location.

But dad would say,"No. That's unnecessary. We have no need for you to be up there." Honestly, I didn't give a crap what my dad thought. I could always just steal Thunderbird 3 and go myself. God. My anger management teacher would shake his head at me. I was full of rage, and I could care less what it made me do. Two of my brothers had just flat out slammed the door in my face, metaphorically speaking. I barely talked to my dad anymore, even when we were right next to each other. For example, I had been in Los Angeles for some alone time, away from everything, when I ran into my dad at a restaurant. I didn't say a word to him. I didn't care anymore. To quote numerous movie and TV actors,_ I work alone. _

"_Thunderbird 1 to...May...Mayday!" I instantly reacted, sitting up and checking over the remote sensor systems that constantly fed information on the bird's to Thunderbird 5. From the way it looked, the main hydraulic systems in Thunderbird 1 were failing, and the on-board computer was going crazy.  
_

"_Scott! Whats going on!" Gordon yelled, which echoed through the speakers on the space station._

_"We...know! The...gyro...are...failing...can't control her...I-" It suddenly cut off, and all I heard was silence. And I had never hated it so much._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Please review. And I think I made it clear who the 2nd member was. I hope. If not, deal with it. (They made a nifty invention to do this, its called... your imagination!) Stay Real. **_


End file.
